


the apprentice (my master)

by BlueKappa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Apprentice Fic, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Has PTSD, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Team, Slade Wilson Being an Asshole, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Stockholm Syndrome alluded to, idk if it counts as comfort??, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKappa/pseuds/BlueKappa
Summary: 6 months after Robin is rescued from Slade's apprenticeship, he must team up with Slade on a mission with his team. What could go wrong?ORRobin has flashbacks and no one (except Slade) has a good time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & The Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 249





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! I am so excited to share my first work on this account! I had another AO3 but deleted it because of personal reasons. I'm back now, yay! Let's get into it!
> 
> This is based on the teen titans Apprentice Arc.
> 
> For some context, Robin was kidnapped by Slade and was trained as his apprentice. Slade tortured him and broke him down for 5 months before Batman rescued him. Slade does not attempt to go after him because the anonymous person who paid him to kidnap Robin in the first place has not paid him again and frankly he doesn't care. This story is set 6 months after Robin's rescue.
> 
> TW: Emotional and physical abuse of a minor, flashbacks

The bioship ride to Australia was quiet compared to how missions usually start. The team received instructions to protect some senator trying to do a little good in a world of evil. Robin was playing with a birdarang and took a quick glance around to see Wally double-checking his food compartment and Artemis inspecting her arrows. 

“Miss Martian link us up,” Aqualad instructed as they got closer to their location.

_“Everyone online?”_ Aqualad asked.

The team responded with various conformations. 

“ _T_ _his will be quick and easy. Save the senator and be home for dinner!”_ Wally thought happily, his mouth already salvaging at the thought.

_“Easy KF, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,”_ Robin thought, shaking his head slightly as a small smirk graced his face. 

_“ETA 1 minute,”_ M’gann informed them. Robin and Superboy stood up, preparing for the drop. They would all be landing in the forest near the capital as to not alarm anyone of their presence. 

Superboy and Robin hopped out first. After a brief look around they gave the okay to their teammates, and Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, and M’gann landed on the floor as well. 

_“Let’s get moving. The senator is expecting us,”_ Aqualad commanded. The team moved cautiously through the forest. They were nearing the forest exit when a twig snapped behind them. Robin whipped his head around.

“ _Wait! I think I heard something.”_

The team quickly hid amongst the shrub, Robin and M’gann going high in the trees while the rest of the members stayed close to the ground. Arrow notched, Artemis glanced over at Wally, shooting him a quick nod as they both prepared to attack.

“Apprentice, you need to work on your stealth. I could hear your team from a mile away.”

Was that…

Deathstroke?

Artemis stood up from her previous hiding place and released the arrow, beginning the onslaught. He easily dodged it. “Now, now. None of that. I believe our goals are aligned on this mission.”

“What do you want, Slade?” Artemis grit out, the rest of the team emerged behind her, ready to attack if necessary. “ _And who’s his Apprentice?”_ She added to the mental link.

Robin sucked in sharply but didn’t answer. There was no way his team could find out. The link was silent.

“I was hired to find out who the assassins are and… get rid of them,” The smirk in his voice was obvious, causing shivers down Robin’s spine, “and you were sent here to protect the senator, am I correct?”

  
“Yes,” Robin answered before he could stop himself, surprising himself and the team. 

“ _Um, Rob? What are you doing? He could be lying!”_ Wally practically shouted in the mind link.

Deathstroke doesn’t lie though. Deathstroke always kept good on his promises and—

Robin shook his head slightly, trying to get it back in the game. The mission hadn’t even started, and he was already not feeling the aster. He kept his eyes locked onto Deathstroke’s. Slade hummed, apparently pleased with this answer. “Then why don’t we work together? It would certainly benefit the mission.”

_“I don’t like this,”_ Superboy grunted.

_“But… it does make sense. It would be more beneficial to be working with Slade than against him on this mission,”_ Aqualad reasoned. “ _Agreed?”_

The team, extremely reluctantly, agreed to Aqualad’s logic. Except for Robin, who stayed weirdly quiet.

“ _Robin?”_ Aqualad prompted.

Robin had yet to take his eyes off of Deathstroke. This was not a good idea. This would not end well. His team would find out everything.

“ _... okay.”_

Aqualad stepped forward. “We will work with you, but just for this mission.”

Deathstroke took off his mask, showing a devilish smirk. Robin subtly took a step back, avoiding the questioning glance Wally sent him. His nightmares were full of the things that happened when the mask came off. 

The team and Deathstroke made a plan. Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis would stay with the Senator in disguise while M’gann, Wally, and Artemis would cover the perimeter, and Robin and Deathstroke would actively pursue the assassins. The whole team kept shooting looks at Robin, clearly noticing how off he was. Robin didn’t acknowledge any of them. 

_Stay traught. Stay traught. Stay traught._ He repeated the mantra to himself. _He doesn’t have any control over you anymore._

But to his utter humiliation, he noticed himself subconsciously drifting to Deathstroke’s side. The second he caught himself doing it he jumped away with a scowl. He refused to acknowledge the comfort he felt being by Deathstroke’s side. ~~It burned like a brand in the back of his mind~~. 

Deathstroke looked amused at Robin’s ordeal, yet said nothing. Bastard.

Unfortunately, they had to add Deathstroke to the mental link because it was how the team communicated on missions. 

_“Deathstroke check-in,”_ M’gann said. They all heard his deep chuckles through their mind. Robin shut his eyes tight for a second. Trying to get used to his past ma-mentor’s voice in his mind.

_“This explains a lot,”_ Slade thought airily. He turned to Robin. “ _Are you ready to go, Apprentice?”_

_“Apprentice?”_ Wally spluttered.

Robin crossed his arms and looked away from Slade. _“Yes.”_

Quicker than anyone could react, Slade grabbed Robin’s chin forcefully and stared down at him. Robin glared back. “Yes, what?”

Fuck, Robin felt like he was back in the bunker less than a year ago. Powerless as always. He tried to hold his ground and said nothing, only clenching his hands tightly at his sides.

“Don’t touch him!” Superboy growled as he got ready to lunge. 

_My team is here, they won’t let anything happen to me._ Robin reminded himself shakily.

Slade ignored Superboy and tightened his grip on Robin’s chin, making the boy visibly wince. His eyes bored into Robin’s. “Yes, _what,_ Apprentice?”

Robin exhaled harshly and unclenched his hands. Pick and choose your battles, Robin, pick and choose. “Yes sir.”

Slade hummed thoughtfully and roughly let Robin’s chin go, causing the boy to stumble. “It’ll do.”

Aqualad stepped between them as Wally and Artemis quickly made their way to Robin’s side. Robin let them stabilize his arms, and he rubbed his chin gently. Trying to ignore the burning humiliation of what the team just witnessed.

“What was that?” Aqualad asked Slade quietly, yet the anger on his face was clear. Deathstroke quirked an eyebrow.

“Robin hasn’t told you of our history?”

“What history… Rob?” Wally asked. 

Robin froze for a second but quickly recovered, brushing himself off, and not looking at any of them. “Look let’s just start the mission. The sooner we finish the better.”

He stormed away from the group, trying to calm his beating heart. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was fear of Deathstroke or fear of his team finding out how pliable he was under Deathstroke’s mentorship. How easily he broke.

Out of Robin’s earshot, Artemis threatened Deathstroke. “You touch him again and I’ll—”

“Child, if you think you can threaten me, I am afraid you are mistaken. Let’s not waste any more time.”

He walked away before anyone could say another word.

“I don’t like this,” M’gann said. 

“I don’t think any of us do,” Wally responded sadly.

“We will have to wait until after the mission to consult with Robin. If he thinks he can handle it, we have to trust him,” Aqualad said ever so diplomatically with a slight tinge of worry.

The team collected themselves and split off with their separate groups.

_“Keep us updated,”_ Aqualad commanded before everyone went to do their assigned tasks. 

* * *

Robin and Deathstroke sat on the roof across from the suspected assassin’s safehouse, observing before planning their attack.

“You are on edge, apprentice,” Slade mumbled.

“Jeez, I wonder why,” Robin huffed back sarcastically, not taking his eyes off the target. Slade turned his attention to Robin.

“I do not want you getting hurt, my little Robin. Do you understand?” Slade said seriously. 

“Yes, sir,” Robin mumbled, bringing his binoculars down and sighing gently. Robin knew Slade cared for him, he just had an odd and slightly terrifying way of showing it. But when Slade did show his tender moments, it always drew him in. Robin would rather have this false sense of security than face the ugly truth and look the monster in the face, knowing Slade only wants to break him and mold him. If he didn’t believe that… he didn’t know if he would have survived those five months training— if you could really call it that— with Slade.

“Good boy,” Slade said with a nod, and didn’t that just fuel the flame? He brought his binoculars up to his eyes.

“It’s them,” Slade confirmed.

“ _We found the assassin’s safehouse,”_ Robin reported to the rest of the team.

_“Excellent work. I am sending Kid Flash and Artemis to your location. Wait for them to attack,”_ Aqualad commanded. 

“ _Negative. We are moving in, now. The assassins are gearing up,”_ Slade responded. It wasn't surprising that Slade was trying to seize Aqualad’s leadership. Slade’s life motto, in Robin’s humble and totally unbiased opinion, was my way or the highway. 

_“Slade, stand down. This fight will be quicker with reinforcements.”_

_“We can handle it, isn’t that right,_ **_Renegade?_ ** _”_

In the mind link, everyone could hear Robin’s sharp intake. Robin was tired of these mental games. Tired of this mission. Slade _knew_ he was fucking with Robin and he enjoyed it if the smirk on his lips was anything to go by.

_“Renegade? Rob, who’s Renegade?”_

_“Poor little bird doesn’t want to share his secrets?”_

Robin glared at him.

_“Si—Slade let’s just get this over with,”_ Robin ground out.

Aqualad sighed. “ _Robin… I don’t like this.”_

_“We’ll be fine, don’t worry Aqualad.”_ Robin’s voice sounded heavy, even to himself. He just wanted to go home and be as far away from Slade as possible.

_“Alright, be careful, my friend. Kid Flash and Artemis will be there shortly.”_

Robin and Slade entered the safehouse and attacked quietly and in sync. They worked perfectly together. Yet they were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people that were attacking them. Really how many assassins did it take to kill one senator?

_“Artemis and I just arrived,”_ Wally said. _  
  
_

Grunts echoed through the cacophony of the mind link. Although Artemis and Wally did take off some of the load, more reinforcements would still be nice. Robin was off his game, so the fighting was even harder. He grit his teeth and threw another birdarang.

_“We need backup!” Artemis cried out._

_“Superboy and I are on the way. Miss Martian, stay with the senator.” Aqualad ordered._

Superboy appeared with a crate in the ground, releasing Aqualad from his hold into the fight and jumping in himself. Robin couldn’t pay them any attention. Robin could barely focus with Deathstroke’s non-stop critiques.

_“Apprentice, watch your six.”_

_“Don’t drop your shoulder.”_

_“Harder, Apprentice. I know you are not this weak.”_

God, it never stopped. 

Robin took a particularly hard blow and practically screamed. _“Would you just shut up for one second?!”_

Deathstroke went quiet. 

So did Robin.

Fuck. He fucked up. He was going to be punished. Master was going to whip him or lock him in the dark room again. 

“ _M-m-ma-ma-mas-t-t-ter I didn’t-”_

_“Enough.”_

His voice held a note of finality. 

Dread curled in Robin’s chest. It was going to hurt. His punishment was going to hurt so much. Robin was barely aware of his surroundings, fighting on autopilot.

_“Master?”_ Robin heard Kid wonder quietly.

Everyone could feel the anxiety rolling off Robin through the mental link. They finished the fight promptly, all slightly exhausted. The fight may be over, but Robin’s adrenaline shot up. 

“That was all of them,” Aqualad confirmed, but the mind link was tense and flooded with unparalleled fear. Master turned to Robin. He was back in the bunker. Post-mission debriefing. Debriefings always resulted in punishment. 

Robin took stock still, his eyes glued to the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Master. I don’t know what came over me--” he was cut off by his own yelp as Master harshly backhanded him and sent him to the floor. Robin quickly got back to his feet. Now is not the time to show weakness. Robin had to be strong. He had to or his punishment would be worse.

“You interfere and I’ll make him shoot himself in the foot,” Master said darkly, not to him though. Who was Master talking to?

Robin choked slightly, his mask widening in fear. He would. He would do it. Anything to avoid whipping, or the dark room, or the days without food. He was hungry. How long had it been since he ate? Would Master give him food if he obeyed?

“Little Robin never learns his lesson,” Master commented, smirking pleasurably at Robin’s shaking form.

“No, Master,” he whispered hoarsely.

Master turned away from Robin to talk to someone else. The other person sounded angry, but Robin couldn't understand coherent words. It was all so fuzzy. Why would they be angry? Shouldn’t they be afraid? They should stay quiet and pliant if they wanted to avoid worse punishment.

“Apprentice?” Master’s voice cut through the fog and fear.

“Yes, master,” Robin replied quietly, his voice trembling. 

“Electrify yourself with your escrima.”

Robin opened his mouth and then closed it.

“Where master?”

“Your thigh.”

Robin’s face crumbled.

“Yes, master.”

“Rob, don’t!” Someone cried out, but it was too late. Robin brought one of his escrima sticks down hard on his thigh and shrieked at the pain and electricity. 

Robin huffed as he attempted to stand straight. “... Again, master?”

He heard someone crying behind his master.

“No, Apprentice, I think that is enough punishment for today.”

That was it? Robin sagged slightly. “Thank you, sir.”

“For what, Robin?” Master smirked, already knowing the answer. The answer that was drilled into him as Master poured alcohol over his bleeding wounds and forced him to train for hours on end without break until he passed out.

Robin blushed slightly and hung his head. “Thank you for the punishment, Master,” he whispered.

Master looked extremely pleased. He placed a gentle hand on Robin’s head. “Good boy, Apprentice. Perhaps you haven’t forgotten everything I have taught you, mm?”

Robin slumped into the praise and nodded slowly.

“I’m afraid I must leave. Be good for your team, my Apprentice,” Master said with one last pat to Robin’s head.

Team? Robin’s head shot up. Through the fog in his mind, the walls of the bunker started to disappear and his team appeared in his view, all looking concerned and disturbed.

“Ye-es, sir,” Robin said, glancing at his team and blushed, humiliated at what he had just done. Slade left without another goodbye. Fuck. His frame shook in disbelief, not believing he just had a flashback, a very graphic and real flashback, in front of them. He didn't even... he didn't even realize they were standing there. He wanted to puke. 

The team stood frozen for a second.

“Miss M, cut the link,” Robin whispered faintly. 

She obeyed his wish without hesitation.

“Robin, what was that?” Artemis asked him, horrified at what she just witnessed.

“My friend, please, we have questions,” Kaldur said as he rested a supportive hand on Robin’s shoulder. Dick barely felt it. He was numb.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

No one said anything but he felt their eyes still on him.

“Please,” he mumbled. He couldn’t feel his fingers, only a hot burning on his back. “I can’t do this right now.”

He took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together. “Let’s just go home.”

* * *

The bioship arrived at their location, and they headed home. Everyone was shooting worried glances at Robin, but no one knew how to bring it up or what to say.

Robin couldn’t look at any of them. He curled up in his chair, knees brought to his chest and head resting gently against them. Out of habit, he reached for his commlink and pressed it in his ear.

“B?” he murmured. Please respond. Please.

“Robin? Is the mission over?”

Robin shuddered and held back a sob. He just wanted to be in Bruce’s arms and safe and away from prying eyes.

“Mhm.”

“Are you… are you alright?”

“... no,” he whispered, rubbing his aching thigh absently.

“What can I do?” 

“Just,” Robin sighed deeply. “Just stay with me, please.”

Bruce was silent for a moment. “Of course, Robin. You’re almost home.”

Robin nodded absently at his father’s words. He buried his head further into his knees and let out a quivering breath, making sure his head was turned away from his teammates.

No one could see the torment in his mind nor the tears on his cheeks.

  
  



	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comforts his son after the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you requested some Bruce comfort for the first chapter and I am a sucker for Bruce comforting his children so uh here you go!!
> 
> TW: Panic Attacks

Batman was waiting for them when they landed in the cave.

Everything was quiet except for the loud glances the team kept sending their little bird. Robin hugged himself tighter and made a conscious effort to ignore them. 

He was past his mental breaking point. Too much got out in too little time. He never wanted his team to see him so vulnerable and weak.

The worst part was he still felt like he was _there_. Well, when he looked around he knew logically he wasn’t there, but he couldn’t shake the cold of the bunker, causing goosebumps to flare up on his skin, nor the constant noises that accompanied it. The clicks and clanks and dripping pipe were playing on repeat in his head, in the back of his mind.

“Rob?” Wally asked. Dick looked up. The team was a few feet in front of him, making their way to the debriefing room. He hadn’t realized his feet had stopped moving. Everything was too numb for Dick to care or feel embarrassed. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, trudging forward yet again. The team continued walking as well. It was infuriating. They walked at his pace, never going too fast or slow. He wanted to scream at them and tell them to leave him alone.

They arrived in front of the briefing room, Batman standing there expectantly.

Batman took one look at the team, specifically at his son, and Bruce’s concerned frown appeared. Dick must have really looked like shit. Then again, Dick had been on the comm with his father the entire flight home. Bruce heard Dick’s hitched breath every other second as the boy desperately tried to hold himself together in front of his team.

Batman looked away from Robin for a moment to assess the rest of the team. No visible injuries. Only some exhaustion but most of all burning curiosity and confusion.

“Any injuries to report?” 

“No, Batman,” Kaldur replied.

“We will debrief tomorrow morning at 1000 hours. Have your reports filled out and ready to be reviewed,” Batman grunted. “Robin let’s go.”

The boy eagerly compiled and made his way next to his father.

“That’s it?” Artemis asked, annoyance clear in her tone. “Don’t you think we deserve to know what happened back there?”

M’gann looked uncomfortable for a moment before speaking up as well. “As your friends, Robin, we deserve to know what was going on.”

“And why you were calling Deathstroke Master,” Superboy added bluntly. 

Dick tensed but said nothing. Resisting the urge to grab his father’s cape like he did when he was little.

“Robin,” Batman growled, placing a strong hand on his son’s shoulder. “Owes you nothing. He will tell you what he wants when he is ready _if_ he is ready. Have I made myself clear?”

The team shifted uncomfortably under his glare and gave their own affirmations. Batman didn’t spare them another glance. He turned around, Robin in tow, and headed to the Zeta beams.

“We’re almost home, Robin,” Bruce muttered. 

Dick inclined his head ever so slightly. The two stepped through the Zeta and suddenly they were back in the Batcave.

“Let’s get some solution to take off your mask and get you cleaned up,” Bruce suggested quietly, taking off his cowl.

Dick nodded and went to sit on one of the tables near the bat computer. Bruce grabbed one of the solutions sitting on the edge of his desk and kneeled across from his son. Bruce’s hands gently titled Dick’s face and held it steady as he started squirting the solution out of the bottle, edging the mask off of Dick’s face. 

Dick stayed silent and tense through the whole affair. Finally, tediously, the mask peeled off all the way, revealing his son’s bloodshot eyes, wide with fear and trapped in memories.

Bruce caressed his son’s face gently, wiping at the tears. 

“Oh, Dickie.”

And Dick just broke.

He let out a sniff. Then a sob. Until his entire being was shaking so furiously and violently.

“Come here, chum,” Bruce murmured as he gathered his son into his arms. 

Dick went willingly. Wrapping his arms around his father’s neck and burying his head into Bruce's shoulder. His sobs were so loud they sounded like screams. Bruce stood effortlessly, holding the boy’s weight in his arms and gently rocking him.

“I know. I know,” he whispered into Dick’s temple. He kept his lips there as a gentle kiss and reassurance. Bruce kept a tender hand on Dick’s head, pressing it closer to his body if that was even possible when the boy let out a loud, aching scream. 

Bruce wasn’t sure what it was from. Fear? Phantom pains maybe? 

“I’ve got you now, chum,” Bruce soothed.

“I can still hear it. The bunker,” Dick gasped, his grip tight on the Batman suit.

“You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe,” Bruce promised. 

Dick’s voice turned panicked and pained. “It hurts. My back, he’s whipping me. Make it sto-op. Please! Master, _I’m sorry_.” 

“Hey,” Bruce pulled back to gently grab Dick’s face and stare at him directly in the eyes. “You’re here. With me. Okay? Look. We’re in the Cave.”

Dick looked around as instructed, his breathing still constricted.

“Alfred is upstairs making tea, right? What type do you think he’s making?” Bruce asked, as he made the trek towards the stairs, adjusting Dick slightly in his arms.

“Hot Chocolate,” Dick choked out. 

Bruce hummed thoughtfully, rubbing Dick’s back as he walked.

“Hot Chocolate? That’s not tea. Why’s that, chum?”

“He, he always makes hot chocolate,” Dick sucked in a sharp breath through his hiccups and tears, “after bad missions.”

“You know, I think you’re right. Why don’t we go check?” Bruce asked, even as they walked towards the kitchen. 

“Okay,” Dick said in a small voice, clutching Bruce’s suit tight. They really had to get out of the uniforms.

“Ah, Master Dick. Welcome home,” Alfred said with a sad smile. Dick rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Alfie.”

“I must say, Master Dick, you and Master Bruce are quite filthy. How about you get washed up, and by the time you're back, the hot chocolate will be done.”

Dick nodded. “Okay.”

Bruce set him down gently. Dick hesitated before letting go of Bruce.

“I bet you’ll feel better after a shower, chum,” Bruce said gently as he led his son upstairs.

“Okay,” Dick whispered, mostly to himself. Bruce watched Dick go to his restroom before heading to his own. The second his door was closed he wiped a tired hand over his face. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that his son, his _baby,_ had to experience this trauma.

Yet he did, so Bruce would be there for him. For as long as he needed and farther.

Bruce stepped into the shower and soaked in the heat for just a second before quickly washing himself off and changing into pajamas. When he was done, he walked across the hall to Dick’s room. He knocked on the door, and Dick came out, wet from the shower but changed into his Superman pajama pants and an old t-shirt. 

“Traitor,” Bruce said with a smile. Dick shrugged. “Uncle Supes for the win.”

Bruce chuckled. “Let’s not leave Alfred waiting.”

Dick nodded. Bruce turned to walk down the stairs but a tug at his shirt made him turn around.

“I’m sorry. For… for being childish. That was highly inappropriate of me,” he muttered.

Bruce shook his head lightly. Did his son really think that? “Dick, I’m glad you feel comfortable with me. And I’ll always be here for you, okay? Whether you need a hug or someone to tell you to stop goofing around during training—”

Dick glared at him, but there was a playful glint in his eyes.

“— I’ll be here. Okay?”

Dick nodded and his lips turned into his first genuine smile of the night. “Thank you.”

* * *

Once they finished their hot chocolate, Dick seemed much more at ease and was almost completely relaxed. Thank god for Alfred’s magic.

However, when the duo headed upstairs, Dick got tense again, reluctantly heading to his bedroom.

“Goodnight,” Dick said, emotionless as he opened the door to his room.

“Hey, chum?” Bruce called out lightly, swallowing his own pride.

Dick turned around.

“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight? I need some help keeping my own nightmares away.”

Dick’s face lit up before dimming slightly.

“Aren’t I… aren’t I too old?” 

Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled. “You’ll never be too old for me. Besides, you’re the one helping me, remember? Do you think I’m too old?”

“Okay!” Dick didn’t hesitate to change direction and run into Bruce’s room before the old man, cackling as he did. Bruce huffed out a laugh to himself and followed his son.

Dick was already in bed, curled under the sheets and staring at him expectantly.

Bruce couldn't stop the love that filled his heart when looking at the tiny acrobat. He slid in next to his child and immediately pulled the younger into his arms. Dick snuggled close to him, resting his head on one of Bruce’s arms and placing his freezing toes on Bruce’s leg. 

“You know,” Dick whispered after a moment. 

Bruce hummed in acknowledgment, already feeling the spell of sleep overtake him.

“You are pretty old.”

Bruce smacked the back of Dick’s head lightly, causing him to cackle into his father’s chest.

“Watch it.”

He pulled Dick closer, if possible, and encircled the boy with his entire being.

“Or I’ll keep you in my arms forever.”

Dick was quiet before snuggling down and letting his eyes flutter closed.

“That doesn’t sound too bad to me.”

The silence of the night was soothing for once as they both fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dick age 24 crawling into Bruce's bed**: You said I'd never be too old...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! This will be the first work in my series of unconnected one-shots where shit happens to the batfam/ has happened and people see that the bats aren't as invincible. A lot of them will probably take place in the YJ universe. My posting schedule will probably be extremely irregular, haha oops.
> 
> Please leave prompts in the comments or let me know if there is a mistake! I make no promises to use them, but I will do my best.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
